Hello and GoodBye
by madladypoet
Summary: Set one year after the movie. Samantha encounters Smith in New York. How will she react? One-shot.


Sex and the City

Samantha Jones loved her legs. Standing in front of the mirror at Manolo Blahnik, Samantha admired her physique and had to admit to herself that at 51, she looked pretty spectacular.

"Honey" said the sales attendant standing behind her. "You look fabulous."

"Thank you" replied Samantha, who slowly turned around to check out her figure from every angle. "I'm usually not a fan of Manolo Blahnik, but I think I am sold on these." Taking one last look, Samantha felt satisfied that these were the right shoes for her. Taking them off, she handed them to the sales attendant with an affirming nod, "I'll take them."

"Great" chirped the attendant. "I'll wrap them up for you, Mrs. Jones."

"Actually, dear" responded Samantha with an arched eyebrow. "_It's Ms. Jones_, not Mrs. Jones."

The sales attendant had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Yes, ma'am." she said politely and started moving toward the cash register before Samantha changed her mind.

Actually, thought Samantha, it was nearly Mrs. Smith. Samantha smiled every time she thought of Smith Jerrod. Out of all of the men in her life, including Vile Richard, Smith was the only man she was completely faithful to and the only man she came close to actually loving. During their four years in Los Angeles, Smith had proposed a dozen times, but Samantha always found a reason to turn him down. She didn't believe in marriage. He needed to stay 'single' for his career and so on. Samantha did not want to admit it, but she stayed with Smith for the wrong reasons. As she handed the sales attendant her credit card, Samantha remembered the moment, at Charlotte's baby shower, that she realized she had to leave Smith.

"_Look", said Samantha to Charlotte, Carrie and Miranda, "Smith stuck by me through chemotherapy; I can work my way through our relationship problems." For a moment,_

_silence filled Carrie's apartment until she finally spoke. "Honey, do you realize that you just compared your relationship to cancer?" Looking at her girlfriend's faces, Samantha realized how unhappy she was in L.A. with Smith. Returning to their home, Samantha packed her belongings and said good-bye. Smith did not seem surprised that Samantha was leaving him. Looking at her one last time, he asked a question that surprised her. "Who is going to take care of you?"_

I take care of me, thought Samantha as she walked out with her purchase. While her friends got married and settled into family lives, Samantha relished her freedom. She remembered vividly growing up with a mother bogged down with three kids and an alcoholic husband. Samantha left home at 17 to attend college and only returned home once for her mother's funeral. She still had painful memories of her mother, knowing that mom spent her entire life living with a man who made her so unhappy. In the end, thought Samantha as she walked up Sixth Avenue, she made the right decision by leaving Smith. Samantha had spent her entire life trying to not to be her mother and in the end, she nearly became like her mother by staying with a man she did not necessarily love.

Breathing in the New York air, Samantha looked around her beloved city and smiled.

Mom, she thought to herself, I hope that I am living the life you wanted for yourself.

Crossing over to Broadway, Samantha reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her buzzing Blackberry, it reminded her of an appointment that she had with Lindsay Lohan at _Serendipity's_. The young starlet was desperate to change her party-girl image and Samantha Jones was considered one of the leading publicists in retooling a tarnished celebrity persona. Samantha stepped to the curb and started to hail a cab.

"Hello, Samantha?" asked a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

For a moment, Samantha froze. She did not want to turn around. "Samantha?" asked the voice again, this time with more concern.

Good old Smith, thought Samantha, he was always worried about her. Turning around, Samantha put on her best smile.

"Smith." said Samantha walking up and kissing him on the cheek, "You look wonderful."

Smith stepped and smiled. "You do too." Smith put his arm around his companion, a young woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes. "Samantha, this is my fiancée, Serena."

For a moment, Samantha felt thrown. Although she considered herself over Smith, she did not expect him to move on so quickly from her. Nevertheless, Samantha considered herself a pro at getting out of awkward situations. Quickly, she planted a smile on her face and extended her hand to the young woman standing next to Smith.

"Congratulations" said Samantha. "That's wonderful to hear."

Serena smiled at Samantha and extended her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you" said Serena. "Smith has told me all about you."

"Well" said Samantha. "I hope it was all good."

"Oh" said the younger woman taking Samantha seriously. "It was all wonderful."

Over the next five minutes, Samantha, Serena and Smith all chatted amicably. Samantha watched Smith and Serena during the conversation and she realized something. During the five years that she spent with Smith, Samantha never looked at him the way Serena was looking at him now—with love. Smith kept his arm around Serena; Samantha never allowed him to hold him in public. Samantha realized that the type of relationship that Smith was truly seeking from a woman was the one he had right now. Suddenly, Samantha felt content. She had found her happiness by returning to New York and her girlfriends, so she was thrilled that her ex was able to find what he was looking for. The conversation was interrupted by Samantha's buzzing Blackberry now reminding her that she was late for her appointment with La Lohan. Samantha sighed and smiled at the couple.

"Well, I'm late," said Samantha, "I'd better be going." She looked at Smith for what she felt would be the last time. "I hope you two will be very happy."

Smith smiled back at Samantha. He looked over at his fiancée and kissed her on the forehead. "I know we will be." Smith turned his smile back over to Samantha. "And you?"

Samantha was able to smile back. "I am happy."

Smith nodded as if he understood. "Good-bye, Samantha."

"Good-bye, Smith" said Samantha. "Good luck to you both."

Smith and Serena moved on down the street while Samantha hailed an oncoming cab. Samantha opened the door and before getting in, she stopped to watch Smith and his fiancée. They were walking slowly down the street as if they had all the time in the world. Samantha whispered. "Good-bye, Smith." Raising her hand to her lips, Samantha blew a kiss to the new lovers and got in the cab. "_Serendipity's_, please." She told the driver and the cab moved off taking Samantha to her next destination.


End file.
